


honey honey

by amsves



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Ending, Don't copy to another site, bee!Nathalie, episode s03e11 Miraculer, she's named after an abba song don't judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amsves/pseuds/amsves
Summary: She opened her fist to reveal the Bee Miraculous, resting in its silver form atop her palm. There were red marks in her skin where she must have clutched it tight. Then, she slid it into her hair. “Pollen? Are you here?”
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server





	honey honey

**Author's Note:**

> it makes me so angry that the villains weren't able to take the bee miraculous  
> like it was RIGHT THERE i call bs  
> anyways enjoy

Hawkmoth did not turn to look at her when she appeared in the lair. “I trust you were successful?” he asked, hearing her footsteps as she approached him.

“I have it right here,” she confirmed, and when she stepped into his field of view he could see her physically shaking. From excitement, maybe? Or exhaustion? Whatever the cause, it was notable, because Nathalie was the most collected person he knew, and she could barely keep herself together.

She opened her fist to reveal the Bee Miraculous, resting in its silver form atop her palm. There were red marks in her skin where she must have clutched it tight. Then, she slid it into her hair. “Pollen? Are you here?”

A little yellow and black kwami flew into their midst. “Why did you take me from my Queen?” it whined in its high-pitched voice. “She needs me!”

“Nathalie is your queen now,” Hawkmoth informed it, voice heavy and authoritative. “You will serve her now, not Chloe Bourgeois.”

“But why?” the kwami insisted. Nathalie found its squeaky voice quite irritating. 

“Miss Bourgeois is not the rightful chosen,” Hawkmoth declared. “Nathalie, if you please?”

She nodded. “What’s the phrase, Pollen?” 

“Buzz on,” Pollen replied, unease in its voice. 

“Thank you.” Nathalie took a deep breath, and then smiled. “Pollen, buzz on!”

She was familiar with transformation, being the holder of the Peacock Miraculous, but this was different. The world burst into yellow instead of blue as the magic coated her and left her stronger, more agile, more suited to battle. Her suit was more similar to Chloe’s than to her outfit as Mayura, though the fuzzy neckline was featured in this iteration as well. Another notable variation was that the black portions of her costume were actually, upon a closer look, a deep purple, the same shade as her hair. 

Gabriel handed her his phone, and she examined herself in the front-facing camera. Her hair had been mostly left alone, save for two changes. For one, two pieces of hair jutted up from her bun, giving her the illusion of small antennae. And for the other, her red streak had changed to gold. 

She took a long look at herself. It was strange to be wearing a mask while transformed, though she supposed it was stranger that she hadn’t yet. It made her eyes--now a vivid violet--stand out, the iris popping against the purple and gold. 

With a normal skin tone, Ladybug and Chat Noir would know better what she looked like now. However, she didn’t foresee that as a problem. She had her suspicions that they hadn’t yet figured out each other’s identities yet, despite working together for months. Maybe the magic was that strong. Or maybe they were just dumb. At any rate, if things went according to plan, her identity wouldn’t be a concern much longer. 

“What should we call you?” Gabriel murmured, running his eyes all over her new, much brighter suit. He lightly tapped his index finger on one of her antennae, and it sprang back into position with an elasticity that seemed to surprise him.

“Does it matter? Ideally, I’ll only be seen like this once.” 

“Of course branding matters. You, of all people, should understand that.”

Nathalie dipped her head. “Very well, sir. I’ll think of something.”

* * *

“This patrol has been pretty uneventful--”

“Look out!” Chat interrupted, grabbing her wrist and yanking her out just out of reach of Venom. 

Ladybug looked back at the figure who had just tried to paralyze her. They were clearly a holder of the Bee Miraculous, but there was no way this person was Chloe Bourgeois. For one, Chloe had always had her Miraculous delivered, and neither Ladybug nor Chat had done any such thing during this patrol, since there was no akuma. And for another, the Miraculous had been stolen right from Chat Noir’s grasp the last time they’d tried.

No, this person wasn’t Chloe. There was only one person they could be.

“Mayura,” Ladybug spat, hoping her voice conveyed the poisonous hatred she felt. 

“It’s been a few days,” Chat Noir added, significantly more casually, though Ladybug knew he was just as ready for a fight as she was, if not more. “How’ve you been? Terrorize any more citizens? Kick any puppies recently?”

The Miraculous holder smirked, a smirk that was so familiar and full of condescension that Ladybug saw red. “I’m afraid there’s been a misunderstanding,” she drawled, swinging her stinger in a manner similar to Ladybug’s yoyo. “I thought Mayura was the wielder of the Peacock Miraculous? I’m clearly not a peacock.”

“Yellow or blue, you’re still the same coward under the mask,” Ladybug growled at the same time Chat Noir asked, “Oh, yeah? What should we call you, then? Buzzkill?”

“I suppose Queen Bee is out of the question?” ‘Buzzkill’ responded sweetly, smiling all the while. 

“Even Chloe makes a better hero than you,” Ladybug said, voice low and dangerous. “Try again.” 

“Such animosity towards your teammate,” the holder who was not Queen Bee commented idly. Ladybug hated how casual this enemy was, like she had all the time in the world. And, as far as they knew, she did. She’d already activated her Venom, which should mean she had only a few minutes left, but Hawkmoth had mentioned something about staying transformed longer once they were more mature Miraculous users back on Heroes’ Day. Ladybug hadn’t heard the familiar sound of a Miraculous user about to transform back, so maybe that was true after all.

“How must Chloe feel,” she continued, “Knowing that you hate her so much that you only call her when you absolutely must, and that you let Mayura steal her Miraculous so that she couldn’t use it anymore?”

“That’s not--” Chat protested, but Ladybug cut him off.

“She’s just trying to rile you up, Chat. Don’t listen.”

The Miraculous holder laughed. “It’s true what they say, that Ladybug’s the brains of the team. Well, to answer your earlier question, I suppose you can call me Miel Chérie. If you can still speak after I hit you with Venom, that is!”

* * *

Nathalie--Miel Chérie--launched her stinger at Ladybug again, but the younger girl dodged. Still, the fight was very clearly in Miel’s favor. She was so used to her body and Miraculous fighting her every step and breath that now, with those inhibitions lifted, she was practically  _ flying  _ around the rooftops, dancing between blows and swipes with a permanent grin on her face. 

It didn’t take long at all for Ladybug to call her Lucky Charm, but as she stared at the polka-dotted spoon in her hands she was vulnerable. The spotted heroine cried out in shock and pain when she took a stinger to the neck, and his subsequent panic made Chat Noir sloppy. It wasn’t hard to force him to the shingles of the roof and steal his ring--

Nathalie’s heart froze.  _ Adrien? _

Ladybug gasped at the revelation, and the sudden noise brought Miel back to the battle. She could deal with this bombshell later. She had a job to do now. With ruthless efficiency she took Ladybug’s earrings (suppressing a second, smaller heart attack at the identity of the former Ladybug Miraculous holder) before fleeing the scene. She had to get back to Hawkmoth right away.

Gabriel took the news of his son’s secret identity much better than she had. He merely sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, like he had a headache. “I understand now why he’s been acting so troublesome lately,” was the only thing he said, before slipping on the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous. Two kwamis--one of whom must have lived under their roof for  _ months _ \--appeared, and Nathalie waited with baited breath as they tried to talk Gabriel out of his plan, before reluctantly divulging the particulars of wish-making. 

“You are familiar with the law of equivalent exchange?” the red one asked, and Gabriel nodded. “Then you know the cost of a life is another life? Are you willing to make that trade?”

“I am,” he answered shortly. “And, more importantly, she is.”

The kwamis gazed at Nathalie gloomily, but she met their sadness with a level stare. There was no room for pity now. This was the conclusion of months of hard work and sacrifice, and years of anguish. Everything would be fixed as soon as Emilie came home.

Nathalie allowed herself a few seconds to mourn all the could-have-beens before there was a brilliant flash of light. And then, it all went dark.

**[end]**

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this on-again-off-again since February, so I'm happy and relieved to release it into the world! I hope you're as in love with the idea of bee!Nathalie as I am :) Also her name is literally 'honey honey', though one of them is the French word for actual bee honey and the other is the word for the French term of endearment honey.
> 
> Find me and request bingo squares on Tumblr (I’m @therewillbebeauty)! I'm playing both Fluff Bingo and Bad Things Happen Bingo, so I can either torture or pamper your fave--or both!


End file.
